PnF  Shooting Star
by AzthralFeather
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde los eventos de Amanda's Summer, una nueva aventura se aproxima mientras Amanda Johnson, su familia y amigos comienzan una búsqueda que nos recuerda, que nunca debemos olvides a los que amamos
1. Chapter 1

This is the fisr chapter of my second PnF fan fiction for the fandom

This happens after Amanda's Summer and is one year later, as you can see it has a big spoiler but it doesn't reveal too much.

As you can see there are a lot of OC's that are going to make appearance and be part of the cast Esme, Alex, Destiny, Venus, Sammy and Hope, even new ones that i am going to try out in this fan fiction.

Well i hope that i had the permission from the creators of Marie and Thomas, maybe i would have to search for other PnF kids.

For now i leave and i wish a great week, and maybe i do not put too much information regarding the OC's but i still have to mention this.

- PnF cast belongs to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

- Esme and Alex belongs to ximespongepnf121 (.com/)  
>- Destiny belongs to Ciomy (.com)  
>- Sammy belongs to alem22 (.com)  
>- Hope belong to Hiburu-chan (.com)

- Zet and Venus belongs to me Creativewave85 (.com/)

I hope you like it

Shooting Star.  
>Chapter 1<br>- Aftermath of Z Day -

Las estrellas siguen su movimiento celestial ante la rotación del planeta azul conocido como la Tierra, un sitio apacible, lleno de una gran variedad de criaturas, hermoso paisajes y la más suculenta comida que podría probar cualquier ser fuera de este mundo.

El tiempo pasa lentamente en esta esfera llena de vida diversa cada día esta formado por veinticuatro horas, cada semana por siete días y cada año por cincuenta y dos semanas, pero este tiempo en el espacio es pequeño comparado con aquel que se pasa al flotar en la inmensidad del vacío.

Eso dicen los libros que he leído alguna vez, imaginación plasmada en hojas, lienzos, archivos de texto u hologramas, este es el futuro después de todo ¿No es así?...Todo es posible.

Mi nombre es Destiny, una chica que muchos podrían considerar común, soy algo insegura y dudo de mi misma, pero sé que puedo enfrentar peligros y ser aventurera, mis mejores amigos se llaman Xavier y Fred Johnson, ellos son hermanos de Amanda, una de mis mejores amigas adolescentes y mejor amiga de Venus la conocida muchacha que desea salvar el ambiente y quien se ha encargado de expandir la noticia sobre las posibles colonias en el espacio, con plena autorización de los inventores a cargo claro está.

Soy una persona con muchos amigos, una de ellas es mi conejita Akari, quien fue criada en una base espacial en Marte, es una especie muy rara de conejo, cariñosa y alegre, curiosa y nerviosa, no la culpo, es más pequeña que nosotros y debe de ser aterrador ver a alguien mucho más alto.

Otros de mis mejores amigos humanos se llaman Esme, Alex y Sammy, cada uno de ellos es original en todos los sentidos y graciosos. Esme y Alex son novios, bueno casi, digamos que Alex necesita algo de ayuda aunque no es muy bueno expresándolo y Esme es todo lo que podríamos llamar felicidad andante. Sammy por otro lado es muy divertida, le gusta la fotografía y tiene una actitud relajada. Hope también es de mis mejores amigas y aquí entre nos, le gusta Fred.

También tengo amigos fuera de este mundo, uno de ellos se llama Meap, un excelente amigo de la familia Flyn-Fletcher, un alien de color blanco y ojos grandes, muy elocuente si logras traducir lo que te quiere decir, para eso existe S..M. la computadora central de investigaciones y desarrollo de los señores Phineas y Ferb.

No he mencionado a todos, de ahí nace esta historia…

Han pasado varios meses desde el incidente del viaje espacial, muchas cosas han cambiado, oficialmente los extratererstres son bienvenidos a la Tierra, Meap fue promovido como comandante de la policía intergalática de la Vïa Láctea. Los señores Phineas y Ferb obtuvieron condecoraciones junto con casi todos nosotros al regreso del viaje por las acciones heroicas realizadas, nuestras familias estaban felices de tenernos de regreso.

Todos los días ahora visito a Xavier y Fred, vamos a la misma escuela al igual que Esme y Alex. Sammy y Hope están en el mismo salón de clases que yo. Todos muestran rostros alegres, hay armonía en el aire y es el inicio de una nueva época para la humanidad, pero hay algunos que no han superado esto, debo de admitir que ninguno de aquellos que fuimos al viaje a Júpiter lo ha hecho, aunque nos mostramos felices no dejamos de pensar en lo que vivimos, no es tan fácil.

Cada noche, desde aquel día que regresamos del espacio…Amanda se sienta en su azotea observando el cielo, escudriñando las estrellas para ver si hay algún cambio, si existe algo diferente en el firmamento. Cada día ajusta su versión portátil de S..M. para sincronizarla con la de una muy querida persona…y siempre envía el mismo mensaje – Vuelve – Sus padres tanto el Señor Jeremy Johnson como Candace se han preocupado mucho por ella…la alegre muchacha que deseaba pasar el mejor verano cada año, cuya voz era un ventarrón que podía mover a la gente, ahora solo era una pequeña brisa en el horizonte que no era capaz de mover ni una hoja.

Para nosotros era difícil verla así, mis papás habían platicado con los demás y notaban que nuestra compañía era lo mejor para ella, exceptuando por Venus quien pasaba a mayoría del tiempo ocupada, creo que era la forma de sobrellevar la situación…Así que cada semana todos salíamos al campo a observar las estrellas y acampábamos en la ahora demolida montaña de Danville, bueno no demolida, más bien desintegrada dejando en su lugar un campo limpio lleno de flores las cuáles se encargaron de plantar todas las integrantes y exintegrantes de las Fireside Girls, dirigidas por la Señora Isabella Flyn-Garcia Shappiro.

Por otro lado el Señor Ferb Fletcher mantenía un sistema de comunicaciones de espacio profundo, enviando continuamente señales con coordenadas hacia la Tierra; cada vez que acampábamos Xavier se sentaba conmigo y escuchaba la dulce música que volaba hacia el espacio desde el transmisor, no podía negarlo, me encantaba estar junto a él, Fred por otro lado estaba muy cómodo con mi amiga Hope quien estaba más que fascinada de estar al lado del castaño más dulce que he conocido, El Señor Phineas Flyn se sentía responsable de todo lo que había pasado y continuaba buscando con ayuda de S.A.L.E.M. respuestas a la incógnita más grande de todas  
>-¿Dónde está él? -<p>

….Y regresando al tema, espero no escucharme como un audiolibro a veces pueden ser tan monótonos en su forma de explicar las cosas….

Amanda ha pasado por mucho últimamente, su madre la Sra. Candace Johnson ha sido un gran apoyo para ella y esta historia comienza con una plática que ella sostuvo con ella mientras Xavier, Hope, Fred y yo escuchábamos detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.  
>- …No lo comprendo mamá, todos los días he ajustado a S.A.L.E.M. una y otra vez, pero no he visto ningún resultado – Amanda jugaba con su computadora personal, Xavier y los demás podíamos ver que hacía gracias a un aparato que nos permitía ver detrás de las paredes.<br>- Hija, debes de entender que tanto tus tíos Phineas y Ferb como Meap están buscando la forma de ayudar, sábes que son los mejores en lo que hacen y nunca dejarían que perdieras la esperanza – La señora Johnson intentaba animarla un poco pero Amanda solo observaba el techo de su habitación – Además recuerda que hoy es el día de ir de campamento, tus primos irán contigo, hasta los hijos de tus tíos irán puede ser que te diviertas mucho, quien sabe tal vez veas una estrella fugaz y puedas pedirle un deseo – Amanda no estaba de humor para escucharlo, mucho menos para pensarlo, pero una imagen apareció en su cabeza de inmediato…sus ojos no se alejaban de su mano derecha la cual tenía un hermoso anillo hecho de cristales estelares…se perdía en su memoria

¿Cómo lo supe? Después tuvimos una platica de chicas.

+

+

Cuando todavía se encontraban en la nave espacial hacia ya más de un año atrás, ambos miraban las estrellas desde la ventana, el fondo del escenario era el infinito vacío…además de la gran esfera celestial llamada Saturno la cual mostraba sus enormes anillos con orgullo ante las pequeñas criaturas que viajaban a través del Sistema Solar. Dos personas sonreían ante sus reflejos  
>- Es espectacular ¿No lo crees? – Ella le preguntó a él – Mira cuantos anillos, partidos en pequeñas porciones de hielo que se mantienen constantes ante la fuerza de gravedad -<br>- Alguien ha estado leyendo los libros de astronomía que olvido en su casa ¿No? – El la miró alzando una ceja  
>- Bueno dicen que la locura espacial es contagiosa, posiblemente tu la tengas y yo la contraje – Ella bromeaba, hacia días que su sonrisa no se dibujaba, no desde el incidente de la luciérnaga y las revelaciones de Meap, claro que le había costado digerir toda esa información, nosotros aún no podíamos entenderla por completo, pero nada entre nosotros había cambiado…pero ellos dos se hicieorn más unidos…aún en su silencio o en sus pláicas que eran monitoreadas continuamente por S.A.L.E.M<br>- Ya casi es tu cumpleaños…¿Deseas ver mi sorpresa? – El le decía con entusiasmo y duda.  
>- Faltan pocos días ¿Acaso no puede esperar? – Amanda respondió moviendo su pelirroja cabellera y volteando su mirada hacia el hombre más extraño que ella había conocido en toda su vida, pero aún así era el hombre más tierno de todos en su corazón.<br>- Las cosas no están exactamente bien y lo sabes…y por si algo sucediera quisiera dártelo ahora que este escenario nos brinda tan magnífica ocasión – Zet alzó sus brazos mostrando a Saturno con emoción, más su voz no demostraba lo mismo que su cuerpo, el estaba preocupado.

Después de esperar varios minutos Amanda lo miró fijamente con un rostro lleno de cariño y amor.  
>- Nada malo pasará, te lo prometo, tenemos a mis tíos con nostros – Ella se sentía segura, todos nos sentíamos seguros – Pero sé que si no me das tu regalo ahora, no dejarás de perdírmelo durante las próximas venticuatro horas – Su mirada reflejaba miedo de que el tuviera razón y su excusa encubría su deseo de saber que era.<br>- Entonces quiero que cierres tus ojos – De acuerdo a Xaver este era el mayor cliché del siglo XX, pero a su hermana le encanta esto.  
>Nuestros ojos curiosos observaban el monitor, todos hasta Venus teníamos esa duda, la sorpresa debía de ser demasiado buena para que se tomara la molestia de traerla todo el camino hasta Saturno.<br>- No los abras y ahora estira tus manos separando tus dedos – Mi querido y autonombrado hermano mayor no era una persona fácil de leer, podía decir una cosa y otra sucedía, se metía en problemas y aún así se libraba de ellos para caer en otros. Era capaz de jugarle una broma y arruinar el momento o de simplemente

El Señor Fletcher aumentó el zoom para poder observar que sucedería a lo que Zet alzó su mano saludando y hacinedo un ademán de silencio.  
>- Desde que soy niño he amado ver el cielo estrellado, cada constelación, cada punto en el firmamento que se une a otro aunque se encuentren a millones de años luz, ahora sabemos una de las razones por la cuál no puedo dejar de ver las estrellas y deseaba con tanta pasión aunque fuese en mis escritos alcanzar las infinitas bóvedas celestiales – Cada palabra era un susurro que a los micrófonos integrados de la nave no le causaban problemas. Los signos vitales de Amanda mostraban como su corazón se aceleraba y su presión sanguínea también, todos esperábamos que pudiera controlar su rostro de tomate para que no apareciera en algo tan romántico – Pero no he encontrado una estrella en el firmamento que me permitiese sentir tan cerca la eternidad, no ha habido una super nova capáz de hacerme ver las estrellas en la Tierra…sólo has sido tú…solo tú has logrado hacerlo…- Amanda deseaba en ese momento poder abrir los ojos y decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo o arruinaría la sorpresa – Amanda Johnson, todos los días del verano, cada día que he estado contigo he visto lecciones sobre ti, he vivido tu dulce corazón y no puedo permitirme ser tu amigo, no más – En ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir lentamente y una señal de tensión se activó – No más…porque hoy Amanda… - Ella sintió como algo se deslizaba en su mano mientras el la tocaba con cariño y ternura – Hoy te pido que seas mi novia…-<p>

En un momento ella se disponía a abrir los ojos cuando los labios de Zet tocaron lso suyos y ambos tuvieron su primer beso bajo las sombras de Saturno….

+

+

- …Mi estrella….- Murmuró Amanda observando a su mamá.  
>- ¿Irás hija? – Preguntó la señora Johnson preocupada.<br>- Iré, mientras haya estrellas en el cielo…iré y no dejaré de buscarlo – Amanda cerró los ojos y tocó dulcemente el anillo que tenía en el dedo.

Este sería el inicio de otra aventura…de una búsqueda y principalmente de nunca olvidar a los seres amados…


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter for this fan fiction, i decided to mention Marie and Thomas because i like those OC's and i hope that i am not doing anything wrong, i respect you girls and i like those two a lot and Jazz too, also i clarify this is not a canon story for them.

In this chapter Sammy and Destiny have a little talk, Xavier is here too, and everything is been prepared for the camping day

- PnF cast belongs to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

- Esme and Alex belongs to ximespongepnf121 (.com/)  
>- Destiny belongs to Ciomy (.com)  
>- Sammy belongs to alem22 (.com)  
>- Hope belong to Hiburu-chan (.com)

- Marie belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember (.com/) amd (.com/)

- Thomas belong to Melty94

- Jazz belongs to Melty94 and sam-ely-ember (.com/)  
>- Zet and Venus belongs to me Creativewave85 (.com)

I hope you like it

Shooting Star

Chapter – 2

Sammy's music and Amanda's lullaby

Es extraordinario como las notas se elevan poco a poco al salir de los instrumentos musicales, corren por el viento al igual que las voces dulces de los niños que practican el canto, los sonidos del día crean sonidos armoniosos en toda su descomunal pero notoria disonancia que a su vez forman el hermoso espectáculo diario y rutinario que se ve alumbrado por el Sol en cuya escalinata celestial cubre a los actores con su fulgor permitiéndoles actuar en el escenario de la vida….

Unos días antes de irnos de campamento Sammy y yo salimos de la escuela, debíamos de ir a buscar cierta información para las tareas que nos faltaban por realizar. Sammy una chica musical, rubia y sonriente, su hiperactividad te recordaba a una persona la cual había comido demasiada azúcar, pero eso era lo que la hacia muy tierna y además de las dos puedo decir que ella es la más madura de las dos, le encantaba vestir con una playera y una camisa de rayas debajo de ella, sus ojos azules llamaban la atención de muchos muchachos pero su corazón pertenecía a sus instrumentos y a su música.

Sammy caminaba de espaldas jugando con una pequeña pelota que lanzaba de una mano a otra intentando mantenerla en sus manos imitando a una malabarista, la pequeña pelota se la había regalado su mamá para mantenerla ocupada sin necesidad de mover más que un objeto de plástico. Lo curioso de su forma de actuar era que no podías determinar que haría, pero todo, absolutamente todo lo que es ritmo salía de sus manos, ¿Algunos ejemplos?...

- Sammy deja de estar tocando con el lápiz en la mesa - Su madre decía mientras cenaban  
>- Sam…vas a crear un hueco en esa pared si continúas tocando rock en ella – Su papá mencionaba cada vez que ella lo escuchaba hablar, ella no podía quedarse parada en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.<p>

- Dezz dile a Sam que deje de estar utilizando la cabeza de Alex como tambor – Esme se quejaba mientras intentaba alejarla de Alex quien estaba hipnotizado por el ritmo de bongo.

- Fred, ¿Crees que este temblando? – Hope preguntaba durante un juego de baloncesto en la escuela – No, es Sam está utilizando las gradas como batería –

- Xavier, conseguiste una banda para animar a Amanda ¿No es así? – Preguntó la señora Johnson – No mamá, creo que es Sammy creando mezclas de DJ en su casa – Nótese que ella vivía a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar.

Curiosamente Sammy lanzaba la pelota con ritmo contra las paredes para crear el efecto de un tambor de hule. Ella sabía de la historia y el regreso del espacio hacia más de un año, todas mis amigas y amigo con cabeza de bongo entendían por lo que habíamos pasado. Sammy me preguntaba todos los días como se encontraba Amanda, la hermana de Xavier y Fred tenía una gran reputación de compositora, algo que venía de su padre, durante un tiempo con Venus y Zet, pero había dejado de escribir canciones y con Venus intentando evitar el mayor contacto posible con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Zet la banda había dejado de tocar, aunque claro el grupo de Marie, Thomas y Jazz continuaba con éxito notable después de su primer concierto en el centro comercial y la transmisión que tuvieron en vivo desde la nave haciendo que la gran mayoría del mundo los conociese, sin embargo Amanda seguía siendo parte de la familia de su empresario de música favorito Jeremy Johnson.

- ¡Dezz, quiero ir con ustedes al campamento, sería tan genial estar entre la naturaleza, jugando con los animales, trepando árboles, tocando la guitarra, encendiendo una fogata, saltando entre ramas, tocando guitarra y tocando guitarra! – Como les decía, le encantaba la música.

- Emm…Sammy dijiste tocar guitarra tres veces y casi consecutivas – Le dije intentando hacer que se diera cuenta pero….

- ¡Sí!, ¡Lo sé es grandioso! ¿No? – Ella saltaba de un muro que servía como barda y caía frente a mí – El sonido mágico de las cuerdas resonando en la inmensidad del bosque me causa gran emoción –

Hablar con Sammy era distinto a hablar con todos los demás, su lenguaje era el de los artistas y por ende debías de explicarlo de esa manera.

- Creo que será grandioso estar con Amanda, Marie, Thomas, Jazz, Xavier… -

Tomaba aire de pronto - ..Fred, Esme, Alex y los tíos de tu novio – Eso provocó que me quedara un momento paralizada de la impresión.

- Emmm…Xavier y yo no somos novios – Le intenté aclarar algo apenada, aunque muchos decían que éramos demasiado obvios en el afecto que nos mostrábamos, pero no entendía el porque, vernos todos los días no significaba que terminaríamos como novios ¿o sí? ….en ese momento no conocía la historia de la madre de Marie y su papá…así que mejor me guardo mis comentarios…antes de que yo termine con rostro de tomate.

- ¿Quién dijo el nombre de Xavier? – La mirada de Sammy era de burla pero a la vez de complicidad y picardía. Mientras me observaba se apoyaba sobre un poste de luz y cruzaba los brazos guiñando el ojo…me había atrapado

- Emmm….Sammy entiende una cosa, no sé si todos puedan ir al campamento, además demasiada gente sería como tocar un concierto de rock en un asilo de ancianos – No fue de mis mejores analogías yo lo sé, pero no encontré otra a tiempo para escaparme de su mirada acusadora.

- ¿Entonces Amanda no se encuentra emocionada al estilo Heavy-Metal? – Ella no era fanática de ese tipo de música pero se refería a si ella no se encontraba muy emocionada.  
>- No, yo creo que se encuentra más como un lullaby, si te has dado cuenta siempre que me preguntas mi rostro se pone pensativo – Ella me observaba con detenimiento para buscar si le mentía o si quería jugarle una broma. En un momento su rostro hiperactivo cambió a una actitud más seria y serena.<p>

- Entiendo, entonces se encuentra tocando un solo de violín bastante triste – Sammy jugaba con la pelota lanzándola hacia arriba pensando al respecto.

- Así es y no tenemos idea de cómo animarla, yo también lo extraño aunque lo conocí poco tiempo, pero ella…- Sentí un gran peso en mis hombros - …Ella lo conocía de toda la vida y además estaban enamorados –

- Ese Zet, no puedo creer que haya dejado a Amanda de esta manera, si lo encontramos lo primero que haré será lanzarle mi pelota en la cabeza por preocupar a mi compositora preferida – Me causaba curiosidad como Sammy se expresaba con respecto a él cada vez que se mencionaba el tema, si hablábamos sobre la banda el era su tecladista preferido en Danville, pero en relaciones…no era su estrella más brillante.  
>- ¿Debemos comprar algo para el viaje? – Una voz apareció detrás de nosotros, era Xavier que ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza haciendo que me sonrojara un poco y me sintiese un poco inquita.<p>

- La lista de Amanda….- Sammy notó como me distraía así que decidió tomarla y cantarla imitando a un mal cantante con voz chillona.

- Pizza hawaiana, transistores, un disco satelital….esperaaaaa esto no es una lista para el campameeeento, es una liiiiiista para el Señor Ferb Fletcher – Nótese que Sammy tenía un gran defecto, no era buena para cantar mal, es decir siempre entonaba y cuando quería bromear…fallaba totalmente - Creo que aún intenta contactarlo –

- Mi hermana nunca dejará de buscarlo, especialmente si sabe que hay una posibilidad por más mínima que sea que el este bien, así que creo que no hablará mucho en este campamento tal vez hable a S.A.L.E.M. como todas las noches cuando transmite su diario en línea – Xavier suspiró

- ¿Cómo sabes que pasa su diario en línea? – Pregunté alzando una ceja

- Fred busca los archivos de S..M. todos los días, intenta descifrar coordenadas espaciales pero es un poco difícil hacerlo, principalmente si tenemos menos de quince años de edad, además el tío Ferb no ha tenido suerte tampoco – Xavier pensó un momento antes de continuar – Pareciese que estuviese hablando con la computadora, como si alguien la escuchara del otro lado, posiblemente cree que la información llegará a la versión que Zet tiene en su muñeca –

- No se rinde, ni se rendirá, no está en sus genes, ni en los nuestros – Una vocecita dulce apareció detrás de ellos, era Marie quien tomaba a Thomas del brazo para que la acompañara a regañadientes.

- Si, así es – El rostro de Thomas mostraba que Marie le apretaba fuertemente el brazo en su emoción, más el no intentaba demostrarlo aunque todos tenemos un límite del dolor - ¡Marie mi brazo! –

- Lo siento Tommy, es que me sentí muy emocionada y feliz de ver a los demás, normalmente se retiran rápidamente de clases…no los hemos visto más que en la escuela – Marie bajó la mirada un poco triste

- Tranquila Marie…ha sido muy duro para todos…hemos intentado apoyar a Amanda - Xavier movía la mano dándole a entender "No hay problema".

- Marie, otra vez exageras….los vimos en algunos de los campamentos, en el cumpleaños del abuelo Lawrence, de la abuela Linda, de mi abuelo, de Perry, de tu papá, de mi papá…- Thomas contaba con los dedos cada una de las veces haciendo que Marie se molestara un poco, su rostro nos recordaba a la Señora Isabella cuando el padre de Marie se distraía demasiado y cuando ambas discutían por quien pasaba el tiempo con el Señor Phineas.

Sammy les observaba detenidamente, cuando ella se centraba en algo era muy difícil que algo le pudiese distraer, su mirada pasaba de uno a otro mientras silbaba una canción conocida de varios años atrás "Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo".

- Ellos seguirán así todo el día…¿No es así? – Preguntó ella.

- Posiblemente, depende de una sola cosa – Xavier alzó un dedo apuntando hacia la calle  
>- Thomas, Marie, vengan es ora de irnos – El Señor Fletcher los esperaba en su camioneta, aunque la animada pelirroja no dejaba de intentar escaparse del agarre de Thomas.<br>- ¡Tommy debemos quedarnos otro rato! – Ella decía.

- No podemos, recuerda que Jazz nos está esperando y tu mamá necesita que vayamos por la comida para el campamento….los veremos esta noche ¿Recuerdas? – Marie se sonrojó un poco, se le había olvidado por completo ese hecho

- Oopsy, lo siento…. – Cada vez que se metía en problemas ella se reía nerviosamente y mostraba una enorme sonrisa, algo que la libraba de muchos problemas y metía a Tommy en otros – ¡Los veremos hoy en la noche! – Y como un rayo rojizo ella haló de Tommy haciendo que entraran en la camioneta.

Los tres quedamos absortos al observarles partir….como dijo Zet una vez cuando Amanda se había molestado con él y yo no comprendía como se habían alegrado de forma tan rápida "Entre las luchas, distracciones y confusiones el amor siempre se encuentra presente por ello, depende de cada uno expresarse y algunos necesitan crecer un poco más para hacerlo de la forma adecuada".

- Sabes, tengo una idea – Sammy nos dijo con una enorme sonrisa  
>- ¿Cuál? – Preguntamos los dos al unísono<p>

- Escribamos un lullaby, con aquello que Amanda amaba a Zet – Expresó ella.

- Corrijo, lo ama, no lo digas así es como si ya hubiese….- Me detuve antes de decir algo que no deseaba.

- Disculpa, disculpa, mi error, lo que ella ama de él y tú debes de saber lo que él amaba de ella ¿verdad Xavier? – El rostro de Sammy era pícaro, tenía una idea y no iba a desistir hasta terminarla.

- Sí, si lo sé – Sonrió y me miró alegre – Y creo que tenemos un plan, pero antes de empezar debemos de ir a comprar lo que nos encargó Amanda o posiblemente terminaremos durmiendo cerca de una cueva de osos –

Los tres reímos y sonreímos emocionados, era una oportunidad y sabíamos que podríamos lograrlo…tal vez su sonrisa volvería, tal vez su corazón sería más fuerte…era lo que deseábamos y esperábamos, y sin embargo nosotros también deseábamos que Zet regresara.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is the 3rd Chapter of Shooting Star, i am kind of tired, yesterday i wrote like twelve non-continue hours just to almost finish my book.

In this chapter there is a spoiler part, but i don't care too much about it. Is not even a fraction of the action that the last chapter of Amanda's Summer is going to have well, i think that i will write lot of chapters regarding Amanda's before i finish it, but for now enjoy the chapter 3 of the 2nd arc of Starlight Sky Saga.

All PnF characters belongs to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

Destiny belongs to Ciomy:

Esme and Alex belongs to ximespongepnf121

Sammy belongs to alem22

Zet and Venus belongs to me creativewave85

You can find there page on DA

* * *

><p>Shooting Star<p>

Chapter 3

Soulmates and Lovebirds

En el cielo los antiguos identificaron a una constelación llamada Geminis, los gemelos, representados por dos seres que representaban lo contrario uno del otro y a la vez eran parecidos, espíritus únicos, almas gemelas que se encuentran separadas por una gran distancia más unidos en el firmamento. Los antiguos pensaban que en el cielo se podían encontrar los seres amados, los seres que habían dejado esta tierra para llegar a una mejor, aunque otros creían que el destino de todo ser era llegar a las tierras de los no vivos y desaparecer poco a poco en el frío…en definitiva algunos de ellos tenían una visión muy trágica de la vida.

Se dice que las almas gemelas existen, son aquellas cuyo resplandor es tan grande como las estrellas del cielo. Entre ellas los corazones laten sin cesar buscando con cada latido acercarse más el uno al otro, rompiendo todas las barreras. La intensidad de su pasión es solamente comparable con la luz de una explosión estelar e igualmente bella que puede durar eternamente.

Verles juntos es como observar los globos que se elevan a las alturas, puedes observar sus hermosos colores pero no los puedes alcanzar, era justo como me imaginaba que era estar enamorado, la brisa del amor puede llevarte a sitios que ningún otro puede alcanzar, lugares que solo tú y tu alma gemela pueden visitar, por más que te esfuerces no encuentras la forma de alcanzarlos y desaparecen en el firmamento, de esa manera yo veía a Amanda y Zet, Mientras los observaba en la nave espacial me preguntaba como sería tener a alguien tan especial a tu lado, claro lo había visto en mis padres, pensaba que ellos eran geniales juntos, pero, fuera de ellos he visto muchas familias partirse en pedacitos como cuando cortas una tabla de madera y dejas aserrín por todo el piso, cada pequeña porción era parte importante de algo….y pensaba que ellos eran diferentes hasta ese día.

¿Acaso todo lo que sube al cielo tiene que caer algún día?...¿Por qué los globos que llegan tan alto no pueden flotar eternamente en el espacio?...¿Acaso Amanda pensaba lo mismo que yo?...¿Por qué los corazones deben de sufrir cono el de mi querida amiga?...La mirada de Xavier que escudriñaba mi rostro mostraba preocupación ante mi poca percepción del camino por el cual iba, Sam y me movían o movían los objetos que se ponían en mi camino para evitar que me estrellase contra ellos…de todos modos no perdía la esperanza de que aquello que vi en ese día no fuese lo último de mi auto denominado hermano mayor…no he tenido la oportunidad de decirle…tal vez algún día pueda, pero ese instante en el cual todo pareció esfumarse lo recuerdo bien…

Lo recuerdo muy bien…

Xavier, Fred, Venus, Akari y yo nos encontrábamos en la Tierra, habíamos salido exitosamente de la nave, la cual se encontraba bajo fuego, nuestras miradas estaban llenas de preocupación, Amanda y Zet no habían salido del Warp Espacial, los Señores Phineas y Ferb hacían todo lo posible por mantener abierto el portal, mientras los demás monitoreaban la nave desde las cámaras interiores. Dentro de ella podíamos ver como ambos intentaban escapar de las explosiones que les seguían, debían de llegar a la cabina de mando para poder entrar al portal. Meap distraía y destruía a la gran cantidad de naves que se encontraban en el exterior con ayuda de las defensas de la nave…todo parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Los tíos de Amanda se encontraban muy confiados que todo saldría bien, su madre y padre estaban preocupados por su hija, pero recordaban que la Señora Candace había salido de situaciones peores cuando era joven.

En la cámara se notaba que las manos de ambos no se separaban, no importando si había una viga muy grande o un agujero en el fuselaje de la nave, ellos seguían tomados de la mano, Amanda no dejaba de observar a Zet quien a su vez le sonreía a ella quien quería darle confianza de que todo saldría muy bien. Podíamos escuchar como las amigas de la Señora Isabella brindaban instrucciones de donde y como podrían llegar a la cabina principal, el grupo entero parecía una tropa de Fireside girls nuevamente. Sin dudarlo eran el mejor equipo que alguna vez había visto. No podría describir todo aquello que los dos tuvieron que hacer, pero cuando llegaron a la cabina sabían que debían de hacer.

- Bien chicos, tenemos las coordenadas pongan el piloto automático y prepárense para salir de la nave – Explicaron las encargadas de la misión. – Deberán de ingresar a S.A.L.E.M. en la ranura y….- De pronto la comunicación se cortó, solo un sonido de interferencia se podía escuchar, la pantalla nos recordaba a las historias de cuando en los noventa la imagen se perdía en la televisión, todo era estática, hasta que de pronto sus voces fueron escuchadas una vez más.

- Zet, no hay modo de activar el piloto automático….- Amanda mencionó descorazonada.

- Amanda sabes que significa esto, no hay muchas de decirlo o hacerlo, solo una – Zet contestó con ternura a la voz asustada de su amor – Sabes que todo estará bien, después de todo es un plan diseñado por tus tíos, debemos confiar plenamente en ellos – Sus palabras le brindaron confianza a su querida pelirroja haciendo que ella contestara con seguridad.

- Entonces lo haremos juntos – Todos los presentes guardaban silencio, algunos como un tal Irvine no podían respirar por la tensión.

Sin aviso alguno el Warp Espacial comenzó a cerrarse, la energía necesaria para mantenerlo abierto se perdía dramáticamente, al parecer algo había dañado la fuente de energía de la nave….

- ¡Ferb no tenemos forma de comunicarnos con ellos! – Gritó su hermano - ¡Chicos si me escuchan deben de salir pronto de ahí, el núcleo entrará en masa crítica en unos instantes! – Su plan era enviar la nave en modo de autodestrucción contra la nave madre de los cazadores de estrellas.

- ¡Phineas algo esta saliendo del portal! – Con emoción el Dr. Bajeet anunció apuntando nerviosamente hacia el Warp Espacial.

De las hermosas luces verdes y violetas del portal una figura salió despedida a gran velocidad tomándonos por sorpresa y estrellándonos contra la pared en una cómica escena de dibujo animado – Si alguien anotó que nos arroyó….no lo pierda necesito llamar a mi seguro…- Se quejó el Doctor mientras su amigo Bufford le ayudaba a levantarse

- Jeet, con razón siempre terminabas noqueado en quemados – El hombre fornido se reía de él pero nadie les prestó mayor atención cuando la figura dejó caer su casco espacial.

- ¡Amanda querida! ¿Estás bien? – Su madre corrió rápidamente para ver como se encontraba, su padre a su lado mostraba igual preocupación y puso sobre ella una manta sin saber que los nanites la habían protegido.

- Mamá….Zet….el….- La mujer pelirroja intentó tomar a su retoño para que pudiera pararse y contarles lo que había sucedido, pero sin esperar un segundo un mensaje en video llegó a las consolas del centro espacial apagando todos los instrumentos exceptuando la pantalla principal.

En ella el rostro de Zet mostraba golpes y moretones, pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro maltrecho, satisfecho, como si hubiese hecho algo de lo que se encontraba orgulloso, más en sus ojos yo podía ver miedo, mientras Amanda solo podía ver amor, su mensaje era algo largo, pero en esos instantes mi mente solo podía recordar lo que él le dijo a Amanda

- Hola a todos, sé que no es un buen momento…para el momento en que escuchen esto, el portal ya se habrá cerrado…quiero decirles a todos….que disfruté el tiempo que pase con ustedes en este viaje…Amanda, discúlpame, pero tu perteneces a la Tierra, no podía dejar que sacrificaras tu vida, no aquella persona que amo tanto – Sus palabras parecían cortar profundamente la piel de Amanda, ella conocía el tono de su voz, era aquel que el utilizaba cuando había hecho algo por su bien, pero el terminaría pagando las consecuencias…era el tono que Amanda más podría odiar en toda la creación….una despedida - …La nave está a punto de estrellarse contra la nave madre, posiblemente tenga tiempo de escapar, prometo estar contigo pronto….sé que así será, porque el brillo de una estrella que ha encontrado el amor no puede apagarse aunque haya dejado de existir….- Con un movimiento de su mano mostró el anillo que tenía en su dedo del corazón de la mano izquierda recordándole a su amada su promesa y justo al mismo tiempo su rostro fue cubierto por su casco con la última instrucción - …S.A.L.E.M. cápsula de escape – Haciendo que todo quedara…..en silencio….

De pronto los gritos en la calle me hicieron regresar a la realidad….

- ¡Alex admite que te gusto! – Alex huía de Esme quien lo perseguía molesta al notar como él observaba a otra chica.

- ¡No me presiones! – Alex decía mientras intentaba llegar a la esquina de la calle.

Les presento a Esme y Alex, Esme es una chica muy alegre y curiosa, amigable pero tiene un pequeño problema de celos…creo que decir pequeño…sería mentir, espero que ella nunca lea esto. Ella es una de las personas mas dulces que hay, ama con locura a Alex y podría hacer cualquier cosa por él, incluso podría enviar a alguien a México para que no estuviera cerca de él….Alex es un muchacho agradable, cuya forma de ser relajado es conocida por todos, su actitud es capaz de tranquilizar a los que se encuentran alrededor de él, aunque curiosamente es el único que puede lograr que Esme rompa en llanto.

¿Alguna vez se han encontrado en una situación un poco complicada?...¿A qué me refiero con complicada?...Si observamos el gran universo, la complejidad de su creación, como hay cometas que surcan por todas las galaxias, el cinturón de asteroides entre Marte y Júpiter que protege a la Tierra de objetos de mayor tamaño y sin embargo puede causar que nos extingamos….y eso no es complicado….comparado con los días que este par de tórtolos deben vivir….cada día desde el inicio del año hasta el final del mismo Esme y Alex intentan decir sus sentimientos el uno al otro y sin embargo, siempre hay algo que los interrumpe, por ejemplo hace unos meses, ella estaba decidida a declarársele pero Fred y Xavier habían preparado una demostración de un bloqueador de sonido…y cuando ella lo dijo, él no la escuchó.

Mientras Sam y yo caminábamos por la acera ambas observábamos como Alex intentaba huir hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, eso solo significaba una cosa.

- ¡Chicos Esme me persigue! – En un movimiento rápido Xavier tomó de la camisa a Alex y le dio la media vuelta haciendo que se estrellara con Esme.

- Xavier, eso no fue amable – Mencioné con un tono algo aterrado

- Bueno, ella parece estar muy contenta y el no puede huir de sus temores, además no se golpeó, digamos que tropezó alegremente contra… – Esme alzaba un pulgar en alto mientras miraba cariñosamente a Alex quien respondió gritando.

- ¡No lo digas! – Pero Sam quien estaba distraída contestó con simpatía.

- ¿Su novia? – Al hacer esto Alex quedó completamente sonrojado haciendo que Esme sonriera alegremente y lo abrazara al punto de dejarlo sin aire por un instante.

- ¿Crees que el esté bien? – Pregunté mientras Sammy tarareaba una canción de amor y Xavier la acompañaba con un tierno silbido.

- Mientras el no se ponga azul, significa que todo está bien – Respondió Sammy con alegría y un poco de miedo -¿No se pondrá azul verdad? -

- Bueno tomando en cuenta que ha tardado aproximadamente un minuto en respirar y Esme no se separa de èl….oh mira ya está azul – Contestó Xavier y con gran tranquilidad hizo cosquillas en el brazo de Esme haciendo que soltara a Alex quien cayó al suelo respirando profundamente.

- Xavier, recuérdame….que debo aprender a aguantar más la respiración….- Alex contestó mientras cerraba los ojos exhausto

- Aún me pregunto como es capaz de perseguirlo, atraparlo y aún así….dejarlo inconsciente a veces – Expresó Sammy con curiosidad.

- Ya te lo dijimos Sammy, ella no es un robot – Xavier contestó – o un monstruo…o una criatura de las profundidades…o un alien –

En ese instante se llenó de aflicción, Xavier entendía que sucedía y era mejor seguir adelante en nuestro camino a conseguir los víveres.

- Tórtolos, vengan con nosotros, recuerden que el campamento es hoy y no nos gustaría que faltaran – Xavier les invitó con alegría

- ¡Claro que iremos! – Esme entonces observó a Alex con una sonrisa tierna que a el le heló la sangre – Iremos juntos ¿Verdad? – Nuestro amigo de inmediato tomó el brazo de Xavier y lo llevó consigo hacia la tienda.

- ¡Qué lenta eres Esme tenemos víveres que comprar! -

Con ese grito Esme de inmediato salió detrás de él, mientras Sammy y yo nos miramos una a la otra y reímos durante varios minutos. Sin previo aviso Xavier regresó a nuestro lado para llevarnos a donde deberíamos ir. Su mano tocó la mía y con ternura la estrechó para guiarme sin demora, Sammy nos observaba con una risita burlona y una mirada ensoñada.

- No puedo dejarlas aquí, no me pueden dejar sólo con ellos – La risa de Xavier era música celestial para mis oídos y su sonrisa el lienzo más hermoso en el cuál podía pintar las fantasías de una niña distraída….con ese pensamiento me di cuenta que al igual que Amanda, yo también había encontrado mi alma gemela.


End file.
